Hot Ice
by Randomdude21
Summary: Sequel to Sore Rose, Weiss is acting really bratty so Yang has to fix her attitude


**Author's note, this is my second spankfic, i don't make sexual spanking, i do regular punishment spanking, and this story is the spanking of a teen, if this story offends you then please don't, read at your own risk**

"You Dolt"!, an argument breaks out between Weiss Schnee, the youngest daughter of the Schnee family and also the crabbiest girl of team RWBY. And she is arguing with the last person anyone would argue with this Yang Xiao Long.

"Jeez Weiss chill, and control the attitude" the blond said holding her hands up to defend herself from the raging ice princess. "You ruin my combat skirt"! Yang became a bit annoyed by her friend/team member "It was an accident Weiss"! Hearing enough Weiss turned around and stormed off leaving Yang rubbing her temple from a bulging headache.

Ruby stood there eating her cookie as she watched as her sister and bff argue as she looked at Yang, "Yang"? Ruby said feeling a bit uneasy as she looked at her older sibling. "I'm fine Ruby, but Weiss really needs a attitude Adjustment" Hearing this Blake's ears perk up as she closed her book and quickly grabbed Ruby's hand "come on Ruby let's go to the town for a bit okay"? Ruby smiled as she looked at her Faunus friend "Sure"!

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Yang walked to Weiss as she looked at her "Weiss"? Weiss breathed out hard "Don't even say it Yang i was acting spoiled and i let my frustration out and acted really bratty i'm sorry" Yang smiled, sure Weiss can be crabby but she can be really sweet. "Apologize accepted Weiss so please accept your punishment" Weiss looked at her friend confused on the word punishment but couldn't reach quick enough as Yang pulled her over her lap as Yang sits on the bed raising her hand smacking it on Weiss bottom **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "ow ow ow, you damn dolt stop it"! **SMACK SMACK SMACK** the blows land harder as Yang scolds Weiss "Weiss your in no position to talk back" after the smacking Yang flipped Weiss's skirt and pulled down her snowflake pattern panties as her pale bottom becomes exposed with some reddeding from the smacking, Weiss kicked her legs but Yang swung her leg pinning Weiss's legs down.

Weiss fought back her tears then she gasped as she felt something cool and hard against her butt as she look seeing Yang holding a hairbrush as she cries out "Yang please don't"! **POP POP POP** Yang brought down the hairbrush down hard on Weiss butt as she cried almost like a little child. "Weiss do you know why your being punished"? Weiss cried and hiccup "B-Because i was being a brat" **POP** "Ow"! She cried, Yang nodded continuing the punishment.

"OW OW OW"! **POP POP,** Yang brought down the hairbrush a few more times then slammed it on Weiss butt making a loud **CRACK** , this made Weiss cried hard as Yang rubbed her back in circles putting the brush on the table, "Okay now Weiss go stand in the corner until i call you out" Weiss nodded rubbing her sore bottom as she sniffed and rub her teary eyes. After a hour Yang called out for Weiss, Weiss went to Yang, as Yang pulled her into a tight hug and Weiss cling onto Yang crying softly as she rubbed Weiss's back.

"Shh Shh it's ok now Weiss now Weiss your punishment is over now" Weiss held onto her friend tightly "I'm so sorry Yang" Yang smiled as she kissed her friend's cheek telling her it's ok then told her to lay on the bed on her stomach so she can apply some cold cream on her friend sore butt.

Blake and Ruby come back and see Yang sleeping as she held a sleeping Weiss, Blake place her finger on her lips gently singling Ruby to be very quiet and Ruby nodded as she quietly giggled looking as her sister and bff were sleeping together, it was so cute even Blake couldn't help but smile and quietly giggled as well admitting it was adorable seeing those two sleeping together.

 **Any suggestions on who should get a spanking next? Maybe Blake? Ruby again? Should Yang feel the other end of it? Or should a another team get** **the punishment as well? Let me know, see ya later**


End file.
